Touch Me
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Hannah wakes up from a vivid sex dream about Neville and can’t help but explore her desire for him, only to find that she has an audience. Hannah/Neville.


**Title: **Touch Me**  
Author: **SnarkySweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom**  
Rating: **Mature/NC-17**  
Warnings: **Wanking, graphic sex, oral, voyeurism, etc. Not for the kiddies. **  
When: **After the final book, few years, give or take (not that it really matters).**  
Summary:** Hannah wakes up from a vivid sex dream about Neville and can't help but explore her desire for him, only to find that she has an audience.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo I owned, the books would have been naughtier. **  
Author's Note: **Who wouldn't want to see these two get it on? (and I admit, I had to stop writing this at one point because it was too hot) This is also my first take a not virgin Neville, so reviews would be love.

_Calloused hands stroked her back gently. While the hands themselves were rough, the touch was always soft, just like the man. Sweet and loving. She turned her head to watch him for a moment before letting her eyes fall closed. Small chills ran up her spine. He was rendering her body limp, completely relaxed under his touch. _

_His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer while his hand moved over the curve of her breasts, the dip of her hips, her thighs, then her warm, wet core. A small whimper escaped her lips and she was suddenly dying to have him inside of her. _

_His fingers slid into her and she moaned, unable to hold it back. His fingers were like magic, working expertly. He was sure to touch every sensitive spot, he never held back, unlike most men. He wanted to please her and no one else. _

_The things he did to her._

"_Please, I need more." She whispered. She wanted all of him, hard, slick, and inside of her. _

_He turned her head and kissed her then, making her weak in the knees. She was so wet, it was soaking the bed sheets, her skin, everything._

_Wait…_

Hannah awoke then, covered in a thick sheen of sweat, her negligee clinging uncomfortably to her body, sticky and warm. Cursing, she tossed off her covers and slipped the thin fabric over her head, running a hand over her body, her breathing heavy. There was a painful burning between her legs, one she recognized easily.

"Neville," she muttered, letting her head hit the pillow, remembering the dream she had just woken from. His hands roaming her body, his lips and tongue suckling her, fingers stroking, making her cry out even in her sleep. Her body throbbed painfully at the memory.

Such a dream was nothing but pure evil, especially when it had been so long since she'd been with a man. Fingers moved through her hair, teeth sunk into lips, eyes closed as she recalled the images, bring them back, even making up new ones, just enough to get herself off and back to sleep, that was all she needed, just a little bit of relief.

Cutebottom, wasn't that what she liked to call him, teasingly? For good reason. She could imagine his round, firm arse, cupped in her hands as he ran his own hands over her body, his lips on her breasts, nipple between his teeth. She let out a small moan, almost feeling him there.

In her fantasy, she ran her hands up his back, over his war scars, from the many beatings he'd taken at the hands of those wretched Carrows, some of which had even been to save her. She'd been attracted to him even then, when he'd shown so much bravery and courage, all to protect everyone else, willing to sacrifice his own life. She wanted to kiss each and every one of those scars, to show him how much his sacrifice still meant to her.

Hannah slipped a hand down, dipping it between the curve of body, her fingers moving between her still wet and swollen lips, rubbing as the juices continued to build and saturate her fingers. Her free hand moved over her chest, tweaking at her nipples as her breathing began to labor, imagining it was him touching her, not herself.

Hannah slipped two fingers in, moving her thumb over her clit. She moaned quietly, her fingers moving faster as she imagined Neville's head dipped between her legs, licking her, his fingers moving into her as she lifted her hips, trying to be closer to him.

She moved at an even quicker speed, wanting terribly to reach release already, it had been such a long time, even if it was only with herself, she needed this. She whimpered, taking a few more moments before turning her head and crying out into her pillow, her fingers coming to a stop, her chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths.

It was then that she heard a loud crash. She sat up quickly, gasping. Neville stood in her doorway, mouth hanging open, broken glass, flowers, and water at his feet on her wood floor.

Her eyes immediately went to the window, where sunlight was peeking out from beneath her drapes. Morning. No surprise there. The pub closed so late, she often had a lie in, letting the sta-

Oh fuck. Her staff had let him in, hadn't they? She was going to have a long chat with them later about privacy. Though, she wouldn't mind more of Neville around.

"I-" Neville looked mortified.

No longer the shy one, Hannah stood, and not bothering to cover up in any way, slowly made her way to Neville, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shut up Longbottom." She whispered, kissing him, not caring that she was barefoot over broken glass, it added to the excitement. She pressed herself against him and could feel that he was hard. She wondered how long he'd been standing there, watching her. The thought of him watching the entire time made her warm with desire. She'd wanted Neville for awhile and all their flirting had done nothing but leave her frustrated.

He'd come here with the intention of charming her, no doubt, but he was going to leave with much, much more.

His hand moved immediately to one of her breasts. She'd often caught him staring; it was no surprise that he would go there first. She deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring every bit of his and she let out a small moan as he lifted her and carried her back to her bed.

He did not lay her down, however, much to her disappointment. "The glass." He explained, kissing her again.

Hannah laughed. Just like Neville. One of the reasons she adored him; his sense of chivalry.

She broke the kiss and pushed him onto the bed, ignoring the look of bewilderment on his face. Neville was so adorable when he was caught between being awkward and being a man. She wanted to kiss him again, but she had much better things in mind.

She lifted his shirt and tossed it away before running her hand over his chest. Merlin, when had Neville developed muscles like this? She lowered herself and kissed his shoulder, directly over one of his scars, while her hands worked at removing his trousers and boxers. She had no use for him in clothing.

Once he was undressed, she kissed her way down his chest, scar by scar, taking her time. From the sounds Neville was making, he had no complaints.

Reaching his hips, Hannah ran her tongue along his pelvic bone before moving down to his thighs, doing the same. Her fist grasped him firmly and she heard him gasp.

"Hannah, you don't have to-oh good Lord, yes." He moaned as she took him into her mouth. His hand moved into her hair, pulling it up so he could watch her. Hannah found it incredibly hot that he even knew to do that and kept her eyes on him.

Hannah took her time moving her mouth over him, her tongue memorizing every inch of him and savoring his taste. Her hand stroked his shaft as she went, while her other handled his bollocks. She began working faster, wanting him to come. A few moments later, she felt him pull her away and felt thoroughly confused. Why in the hell didn't he want to finish? Was he mental?

"Neville-" She began, but he kissed her, cutting her off. He pulled her into his lap forcibly and she moaned, very much liking this side of Neville. She didn't even notice that they'd moved until he pressed her against the mattress. She heard him faintly performing a spell before feeling his lips on her neck, his hands roaming over her breasts.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the nub as his fingers made their way down to wet folds, teasing and rubbing her, thumb pressing against her clit as his fingers worked her, spreading her body's natural lubricant over her eager opening.

Hannah let out a small whine, wanting more. He was driving her absolutely mad like this. "Neville, please," she whispered, pushing her hips into his hand.

He chuckled. "Patience," he whispered, kissing her again, bringing her leg over him so he could press their bodies together, his hand still between them, working her clit. Hannah kissed him hungrily, wanting him to know how much she needed him.

"Bloody hell, Hannah," Neville muttered, breaking the kiss, his lips going back to her breasts.

She arched her back as his mouth teased her, his hard member pressed against her warm, wet center.

When he finally pushed into her, Hannah cried out. One more minute without him and she would have lost her mind.

Hannah pressed her fingers into his shoulders as she held him close, his mouth moving over her body; breast, shoulders, neck, lips. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts, small whimpers escaping her lips. He felt incredible, not too large, but thick enough to satisfy her.

His lips found hers again and she kissed him roughly, nails digging into his flesh as one hand moved into his hair, holding him in place. His fingers moved back down to tease and play with her clit as his thrusts became harder and more frantic.

"Neville." Hannah's body tensed for a moment and her cries were cut off by his mouth as she came. She shuddered, her orgasm lasting longer than she was used to as Neville kept going. Good Lord, she was going to fuck his brains out later for this.

Neville pulled out of her and before she could make any sort of protest, he flipped over onto her stomach. His arm slipped around her middle and pulled her close, his throbbing cock rubbing against her opening. His hand snaked into her hair and used it to pull her closer, his mouth sucking at the sensitive spot on her neck, leaving a dull, red mark.

Hannah turned her head, capturing his lips with hers before taking his lower lip between her teeth. "Neville, you're bloody amazing." She muttered, kissing him again.

Neville took her chin in his hand, the other fondling her breasts. "I'm not done with you yet." He told her with a small grin, kissing her again before thrusting back into her. His lips moved back to her neck, his hands holding her hips firmly in place as he barreled into her repeatedly, fast and hard.

Skin slapping against skin, Neville's grunts, her own moans, they were the only things she could hear. The warm pool building in the pit of her stomach threatened to spill over again, her cunt throbbing in both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck." Neville buried his face in her neck, the speed of his thrusts increasing. One of his hands moved down, stimulating her again. "Come with me Hannah." He whispered, his voice strained, obviously holding back for her. Hannah had never heard anything sexier in her entire life.

A moment later, she came again, his name falling from her lips over and over again. Neville followed a second later, spilling into her as he bit into the flesh of her neck, muffling his own cries.

Hannah leaned back against him, catching her breath.

"Like I said. You're fucking amazing." She whispered.

Neville chuckled and turned her head, kissing her. "And like I said, I'm not done with you yet. I hope you don't have any real plans today, because I'm not letting you leave this bedroom." He warned.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I think I can handle that, Longbottom." She pulled him back down on the bed with her, excited to learn how much more he had in store for her.


End file.
